The chosen ones
This is a crossover story where Chase and Skye are The Chosen Ones. next story:☀http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_to_the_future Summary Chase and Skye learn that they are two pups from a legend: The Chosen Ones. Skye is The Lady of Legends and Chase is The Protector. If someone kills The Lady of Legends, they'll rule the world. Which is why The Protector's duty is to protect her. Unfortunately, Dr. Eggman has heard of the legend and attempts to capture Skye. Can Chase master his new powers before Dr. Eggman kills Skye? Dialogue (Chase and Skye are taking a little walk together outside the Lookout.) Chase: Um... Skye. Skye: What is it Chase? Chase: Uh... now that we're alone, there's something I have to tell you. Well.... what I mean to say is that I lov-- Skye: (interrupts him) Hey, look up! (Chase looks in Skyes direction and sees a bright light.) Skye: It's a shooting star! Quick, make a wish! (She closes her eyes.) (Thinks) I wish that Chase would love me. Chase: (Thinks) A shooting star in the afternoon? (Then Chase realized that it's not a shooting star...) Chase: Skye that's no shooting star... That's a missile!! ( Chase pushed Skye out of the way before the blast.) Skye: Whoa, thanks Chase. You saved my life! (She nudges him) Chase: Uh.... No problem. (Suddenly, they see what is in place of the explosion, a giant red robot. Inside is.... Dr. Eggman!?) Eggman: Ha! l've finally found you, Lady of Legend! Chase and Skye: What!? (The robot uses it's big hand and grabs Skye.) Skye: AAAHHHH! Chase! Help me! Chase: SKYE!! (Ryder hears Skye screaming and runs outside.) Ryder: Wow!! Now that's a huge robot! (He sees Skye in the robot's grip) Skye!? Hey! Let her go! (Chase's worrying eyes suddenly turn to anger) Chase: No one hurts a hair on Skye when Chase is on the Case! (Suddenly, Chase's eyes turned green. It's called pro mode.) Egghead! Nice to finally meet you! Tails and Sonic told me about you! Eggman: My name is Dr. Eggman! Not Egghead! Grrr! I'll crush you and make you into a pancake for my breakfast! (Eggman was trying to crush Chase but the pup is moving at super sonic speed.) Chase: Come on, Egghead! I though you were faster than that! Eggman: Eggman! My name is Dr. Eggman! (Chase jumps on the robots arm spindashs up and then homing attacks the robots center.) Noo!! I spent hours on that robot! (The robot falls and becomes robo-debris.) Chase: Yes! Skye and Ryder: Whoa! (Chase destroys the hand that Skye's being kept in and she's free. She and Chase land next to Ryder) Eggman: Grr!! I'll be back! And I'll get your lady if it's the last thing I do! (Eggman flys off in his Egg-mobile.) Chase: We'll see, Egghead! Eggman: *in distance* IT'S EGGMAN!!! (Chases eyes turn back to normal.) Chase: *moans* Skye: Chase, you saved me! And you were so awesome! Wasn't he, Ryder? (Chase had a confused look on his face.) Chase: What was? (Ryder falls to his knees.) Skye: Ryder, are you ok? Ryder: I'm fine, Skye. Just fine. (He wipes a tear on his face) You pup are... The Chosen Ones. Chase and Skye: The Chosen Ones? Ryder: Yes! (He walks over to Skye.) Skye. You are The Lady of Legend. That mean if somebody kills you, that person will take over the world. Skye: *gulps* Whoa. (Then he goes over to Chase.) Ryder: Chase, you are The Protector. Your job is to protect Skye from Dr. Eggman. Can you handle it? Chase:Yes, I can. No one even harms a hair on Skye when Chase is on the case! Ryder: Good. And The Protector has awesome powers. Like running the speed of sound and spinjistu. Skye: Hey. Those are the powers of Sonic and the ninjas. Ryder: Right. So Chase has to go to Sonic and the ninjas' dimensions. Chase: More training? All right! Let's do this!! Ryder: First, I have to make a dimension teleporter, so you can get to Sonic and the ninjas' dimensions. I'll be right back. (Ryder runs into the Lookout.) minutes later (Ryder comes out with something in his hand.) Ryder: Chase, you're going to need this. (Ryder removes the tag on Chases collar and replaces it with a interesting looking tag.) Chase: What Is it? Ryder: It's a dimensiol tag. It will help you get to Sonic and the ninjas' dimensions. Chase: Cool. Ryder: It's also voice-actived. Chase: Really? Portal open! (The portal opens up.) Ryder: Good luck, Chase! Chase: Thanks, guys. See you later. Skye: Please come back soon and don't get badly hurt. Marshall won't be able to help you. Chase: Don't worry, Skye. I'll be fine, and I'll be back in two shakes of a puppy's tail. (Chase walks through the portal and ends up on a beach.) Whoa, cool. I'm in Sonic's world. (Chase sees a blue blur.) Wow! That's got to be Sonic, but he is moving too fast! He doesn't tend to stay still for too long. Who else can I go to? (Chase thinks for a moment.) Hey! Maybe I can find Tails! He can help me. Afterall, he's Sonic's sidekick and best friend. (Chase runs off to find Tails.) few minutes later (Chase found Tails on the beach.) Tails! Tails: Oh! Hey Chase. What brings you here? Chase: Tails have you heard of The Chosen Ones? Tails: Yeah, I heard of The Chosen Ones. Why? Chase: Well I might be... The Protector. Tails: Really? Hmm.... You do kinda look like him. I better call Sonic. (He calls Sonic with a communication device.) Sonic, it's me Tails. Sonic: Hey, Tails. What's up? Tails: Well, something important I need you to come to the beach, fast! Sonic: Got it! I'm on my way! (The call ends and he runs to the beach.) Hey Tails. Chase? What are you doing here? Chase: Well have you heard of the chosen ones? Sonic: Yeah..... uh... Why do you ask? Chase: Well, I'm The Protector. Sonic: Uhhh.... Sorry, but The Chosen Ones is just a myth. There's no such thing. But if you think you are The Protector, how about a race? Tails: Sonic, isn't that a little unfair? I mean he hasn't had any training. Sonic: Fine. You can train him.... to lose. (He walks away, laughing.) (Chase starts to get worry.) Chase: A race against the fastest hedgehog? I can barely used my skills.... Tails: Don't worry, Chase. I'll train you. I've been with Sonic for a long time, so I know almost all of Sonic's abilities. (A while later, training begins) Tails: First, I will teach you the homing attack. The homing attack is like a little boost in the air. Let me show you how it's done. (Tails homing attacks on a tree.) Chase: Wow. That looks really hard. Tails: Don't worry. It's easy. Now you try it. Chase: Ok. Here goes nothing! (Chase jumps Into the air and does a homing attack on a tree.) Whoa! Cool! I did it! Tails: Great homing attack! Now I'm going to teach you the spindash. The spindash is like the homing attack but on the ground. Chase: Ok. Here goes! (Chase charge up his spindash and blasts off.) Tails: Good job! Now we have to do one of Sonic's strongest move: the boost. The boost is a very fast and strong. Watch me. (Tails starts boosting really fast.) Chase: Ok, here goes! (Chase starts to boost very fast too.) (He sees Sonic and screeches to a quick stop.) Looks like I got the breaks mastered already. Sonic: Hey Chase, are you ready to race me? Chase: You bet! Chase is on the race! few minutes later (The race was about to begin.) Tails: 3...2...1...GO!! (With those very words said, Chase and Sonic start running super fast.) Chase: Whoa, I didn't know I could run this fast. (Chase sees Sonic pass him.) I can do this! For Skye! (Chase started to catch up with Sonic.) Sonic: Hey Chase, did Tails teach you the boost? Chase: Yeah. Sonic: I bet mine's faster than yours is! (Sonic stared to run the speed of sound.) Chase: (thinks) I-I can't run that fast . (Chase starts to give up but than his pro mode takes over.) Chase: *Pro mode* No...I won't give up!! I am The Protector of The Lady of Legends!! I shall do this for her (Chase begins to do a very powerful spindash.) Sonic: Ha! This is the easiest race yet! (He hears a whooshing sound approaching him.) Huh? (Sonic sees a weird white light pass him and cross to the finish line.) Wow! (Chase's eyes turn back to normal.) Chase: Did...did I win? Sonic: Yeah. I can't believe it! You just did the Comet Blast! Chase: The Comet Blast? Tails: Oh yeah. I have heard about it. The Comet Blast is one of the strongest type of spindash. Only The Protector can only do it. Sonic: I guess you are The Protector. Chase: Thanks, Sonic. Now I have to go through the portal now. Tails: I will get the portal open for you. Chase: Thanks, Tails, but I have my own. Portal open! (The portal opens up in front of him.) Tails: Cool! Sonic: Wait, Chase! I want to get you this. (Sonic holds a bag out to chase. It has the 7 Chaos Emeralds inside.) Chase: Whoa! Really? I can carry the Chaos Emeralds? Sonic: You bet! (He gives the bag to Chase.) Now don't crack that Egghead too much. He's my arch-nemsis. Chase: Okay, no cracking. I better get going. Thanks again! Sonic and Tails: Good luck! Chase: Thanks. See you later! (Chase went through the portal and landed in a ninja school.) Chase: The ninjas are school teachers? I have to find them! (Chase ran out to find the ninjas.) (Meanwhile where the ninjas are...) Kai: *sighs* This is boring. Cole: I know! I want action! Wu: Be patient my ninjas. Soon, you will have your chance. (They hear a knock at the door.) Kai: Who could that be? Nya: The kids must be trying to get snacks from the vending machine again. Jay: Look kids, you cannot get any snacks from the vending machine in here. (Jay opened the door and saw Chase.) Jay: *Gasps* Chase: Hi Jay. Jay: Hey guys! Look who I found! (Everyone sees Chase behind Jay.) Chase: Hi guys. Everyone: Chase! Kai: What are you doing here? Chase: Guys, I need your help. Have you ever heard of The Chosen Ones? Ninjas: What? Nya: Oh yeah. Sensei told me about it. The Lady of Legend and The Protector. Why do you ask? Chase: Well.... I'm The Protector. (Wu is very surprised.) (The school bell rings.) Zan: Oh no! We have to get to class! Jay: Great, so now who is gonig to teach Chase? Wu: I will. (Everyone is surprised.) Jay: Are you sure sensi? Wu: Yes. Now hurry. Zan: Ok, good luck, Chase. (Chase and Wu are outside of the building) (Chase is ready for training) Wu: Chase, I'm going to teach you spinjistu in the fastest way Chase: Ok Wu: Focus on using your spinjistu. (Chase stared to focus on spinjistu and then a blue tornado formed around Chase.) Wu: I'm impressed, but can you beat me? Ninja go! (Chase and wu was about clash there and Chase won.) (Wu landed on the ground.) (Chase wonders how he did that.) Chase: Sensi Wu, are you all right!? Wu: I'm fine. Chase, you have mastered the art of spinjistu. Chase: Cool! (After school, everyone meets up together outside the building.) Everyone: Great job, Chase! Chase: Thanks, you guys. Nya: I'll call Ryder to tell him about your progress. (Nya calls Ryder on her phone.) Ryder: H-hello?! Nya: Hi Ryder. I just wanted to tell you that Chase is really doing well. Ryder: Good! Tell him to get here, fast! (Nya hears rustling sounds and Ryder's pad goes to static.) (The call suddenly ends.) Nya: Uh-oh! Uh.... Guys, I think Adventure Bay is in trouble. Chase: What!? I think I have to go. Now! Jay: All right, good luck buddy. Zan: Say hi to Ryder and the pups for us! Chase: I will! Portal open. (The portal opens in front of Chase and he goes into the portal.) )When Chase saw Adventure Bay, he was surprised to see Eggman robots attacking the Lookout. ) Chase: Oh no!! I have to find Ryder and the pups! (Chase runs at Super Sonic Speed to find his friends.) (Meanwhile, the pup and Ryder were surounded by the Eggman robots.) Eggman robot #1: Give us the Lady of Legend or you will be destroyed with her. Ryder: We'll never give you Skye! Ever! Eggman robot #2: Fine. We asked you nicely, but we'll just take her and destroy you. (Before the robots could even touch Skye, Chase came in and destroyed the robots.) Ryder: Chase, you're back! Marshall: And you're front too! (Rimshot) (Silence) Zuma: Dude, we heard the story 'fwom' 'Wyder'. Are you okay? Chase: I'm fine. Are you guys are okay? Skye: We're fine, Chase. Thanks to you. (The two pups smile as they look at each other eye to eye.) (Romantic music plays) (Suddenly, Eggman appears and the music dies down.) Eggman: Hello, Protector. Remember me? Chase: Egghead!! Eggman: For the last time, it's Eggman!! Looks like before I can destroy the Lady of Legends, I have to destroy the Protector. (Chase and Eggman had their game faces on.) Chase: Ryder, get the pups to safey! Ryder: Right away. Pups, follow me! (The pups hide in a corner. Skye looks back at Chase.) Skye: Good luck, Chase. (Tears fill her eyes.) (Chase runs and homing attacks at Eggman 3 time.) (Eggman is very mad, but then he got a idea.) (He fires 5 missiles, but they don't hit Chase.) Chase: Ha! Ha! You missed me, Egg-Blob! Eggman: I wasn't aiming at you! And it's Eggman! EGGMAN!!! (Chase saw that the missiles was going to hit the corner where Ryder and the pups were hiding.) (He quickly gets in front of the missiles.) Chase: Nooo! Don't hurt my friends! (There was a explosion.) (When the smoke cleared the Ryder saw Chase hurt and heavily breathing.) Ryder: Chase! (He runs over to the injured pup) Are you okay?! Chase : I'm fine. But please go back to the pups. We can't let him take Skye away. Eggman: Just give up, Protector! You can't win! At last, I'm finally going to win and Sonic isn't here to stop me! Sonic's voice: CHASE! Eggman: What!? (Sonic suddenly appears through a portal, which was done possible by Tails.) (He runs over to Chase) Sonic: Chase, remember the Chaos Emeralds? Eggman: Grrr! Not you! And I was finallly going to win! Sonic: Egghead, once you are taken care of, you're going back with me to our world! Tails said that if you stay in this world, space will be distorted and become unwraveled! Personally I didn't get that, but Tails knew you would. Eggman: It's Eggman! You meddling hedgehog, and your furball friend doesn't know that much! Sonic: You can insult me all you want, but don't you dare insult Tails! He hates being called a furball! Ryder: Chase, Sonic is distracting Eggman long enough for you to get ready. Chase: Oh, right. (He gets the the Chaos Emeralds out.) Ryder: Chase do you remember how to use them? Chase: I.... (He goes to pro-mode) do know... (He runs in front of Sonic.) Egghead, you can't hurt the Lad-- Skye not because I'm the Protector! I.... I love her! (Skye was surprised to hear that.) (Happy tears fill her eyes) Skye: *quietly* Oh, Chase.. (Chase felt energy running through him.) (When he looks at his paws, they were golden.) (Chase was now Super Chase.) Sonic: Who-hoo! Prepared to get destroyed, Egg-Blob! Eggman: Eggman! Grrr.... You do that on purpose! Sonic: Do what Egg-Blob? (Chase starts charging his spindash.) Eggman: No wait! Chase: Comet Blast! (Chase uses the Comet Blast and destroys Eggman's robot.) Eggman: This isn't over yet! I'll build a new robot, and it will feed me ham, evil ham. (Eggman is about to fly off.) Sonic: Ready, Chase? Chase: Oh, yeah. (They both use the spin dash and jump higher than Eggman.) Sonic and Chase: You're finished, Egg-Blob! Eggman: For the last time, my name is-- (They decend and kick his Egg-mobile, he starts falling towards the portal.) EGGMAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!! (He goes through the portal.) (Sonic and Chase land on the ground.) (Chase returns back to normal.) (The Chaos Emeralds reappear and land on the ground.) (Sonic gathers them up and places them in his bag.) Sonic: Don't worry, Chase. Tails and I will make sure that Egg-Blob never comes back to your world. Chase: Thanks, Sonic. And tell Tails the same thing. Sonic: You got it, Protector! (Skye runs over) See you around, Lady of Legend! Skye: Bye! And tell Tails we said, "Hi!" (Sonic gives her a thumbs up.) Sonic: You got it! By the way, Chase, I like Egg-Blob. I'm going to keep it in mind. (He runs into the portal and the portal disappears.) Skye: Uh.... Chase, what you said.... Was that true? Chase: *sigh* yes. Skye: Oh... Well... l kinda like you Chase. (Skye kisses Chases cheek and they both start to blush.) My wish come true! Say, wanna go for a walk? Chase: Of course. (The two of them walk off the island.) Rocky: Ryder, should we-- Ryder: Let them go. The Cho-- Chase and Skye belong together. (That night, Chase and Skye walk onto the beach as the stars shine.) (They see a real shooting star.) Skye: Look! A shooting star! Chase: Make a wish! Skye: My wish came true. You make a wish. (Chase closes his eyes) Chase: I wish we could live happily ever after. {The End} special thanks to goldenlatia6 Category:Crossover movies Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Episodes